You Cannot Tame This Fiery Beast
by nightssodivine
Summary: Elena is terminal when she first meets the Salvatore brothers. One drives passion and the urge to fight into her. A love that is destined to die is created - but can that be changed? Delena.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p>Elena sat in the waiting room, twiddling her thumbs. She felt a dark pit in her stomach, which had begun to feel like it had sank to the very floor beneath her, engulfing her in deep, nasty darkness. Her chocolate coloured hair was falling into her hair, obscuring the white clinical room in front of her.<p>

She'd been sitting in the blue cotton chair with bits of foam sticking out for the last 15 minutes, trying to escape reality. The appointment she'd gotten up especially early for this morning was now over and done with, with results she hadn't wanted. Elena had been stressed for weeks, lying awake at night so much even the heaviest concealer wouldn't cover her dark circles. She'd wished on every star she saw, made copious cakes just to stick birthday candles in and attempt to make wishes, even though she knew they wouldn't count. She'd tried so hard.

Elena closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath feeling her lungs expand. She was finally ready to get out of this chair, to get the bus home and just collapse in bed for the rest of the day. She'd taken the day off of work so no matter what happened; she had the entire day to dedicate to what she wanted to do.

As she made her way out of the appointment room, the receptionist called out to her to take care, with a sad smile. Elena guessed that it must have been a depressing place to work, somewhere they dished out news that destroyed lives. She couldn't believe it had gotten to this, that her life had led her to this path. Why her? Why was this fair?

Continuing to stare at her feet she exited the building. She was being greeted with a cool wind making her hair whip wildly around her face. She'd miss this; simple things like the wind in your hair.

She knew she shouldn't think like this, yet she still did. How could she not? Shaking her head, she tried to shake the thoughts literally out of her head. People walking down the street look confused as they watch her movements, how her shoulders are sagging and hiding away from the world with her net of hair.

Elena made her way back home without much trouble. Grabbing the keys out of her bag, she went to unlock the front door. As she did, she gazed to the old boarding house next door. She'd heard it was reopening, that members of the original family were coming back. It was a gorgeous property, one that made her little house seem rather redundant. The beautiful vines with little white flowers that entwined itself around the structure of the building made it look almost fairytale like. Elena smiled, loving the beauty of it.

Just as she was making her way into the door, she heard someone call hello out to her. Turning around she was greeted with a young man around her age. He came over to her with twinkling green eyes and a beaming smile.

"So you must be our new neighbour? I'm Stefan Salvatore, nice to meet you," he said whilst extending his hand. He looked dazed as he did so, almost like he was seeing a ghost. She raised her eyebrow at him before continuing with pleastantries.

"Elena Gilbert," she stated as she took his hand to shake. It was eerily cold especially in such warm weather.

"We hope we won't be too much trouble to you and your family with our guests."

"It's just me."

"I'm sorry, I just assumed…" Stefan bit his lip, frowning.

"It's okay. So will you be attending school here? Or?" Elena asked curiously, he didn't seem old enough to be in his early twenties or late teens.

"I'm eighteen, so I've only got a few months left. My brother Damon is running the boarding house, I'm helping him out. We thought it was time to finally come back to our home town."

"Mystic Falls is such a small town though. Bigger cities have much more on offer, especially in the trade of boarders?"

He laughed a warm, kind chuckle. "Sure but this is home."

Stefan waved his hands behind him as he spoke. She followed his hands seeing a man in his twenties step out frowning. He began to ruffle through his hair with an annoyed expression directed to what was presumably, his younger brother Stefan. He finally glanced at Elena, having the same expression of surprised shock. Elena couldn't help but feel they were hardly the most normal of people.

She began to feel awkward standing there with her door half open. It wasn't until she said she must go inside and closed the door that she began to feel the nausea sweep through her. She sprinted up the stairs and into the bathroom, skidding on the floor as she did. Elena was just in time, heaving her stomach contents out. Her head began to pound from the sudden movement, causing her to throw up once more.

Laying her head down against the toilet, she pulled out her phone. It had began to vibrate in her jacket pocket, saying the caller ID was Bonnie. She was the only one that had known about Elena's health problems.

"Elena, are you okay?"

"Bonnie," Elena began to have tears streak down her face, her lip quivering. Her voice was full of so much emotion that Bonnie didn't even have to ask any futher.

"I'm so sorry Elena."

"It's not fair."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"I think I want to be alone right now, I… I need to come to terms."

"Are you sure? You know I'm here for whenever you need me, even if it's 3am in the morning."

Elena let out a feeble laugh, "I don't think your dad would even let you out that late, Bonnie."

"Screw him."

"I love you, Bon."

"I love you too Elena. Just call me if you need me, I'm always here."

She heard Bonnie hang up, placing her phone back in her pocket. Grabbing a bit of toilet paper, she wiped at her mouth before flushing the toilet. Cringing, she got up to get herself a glass of water. Looking at herself in the mirror, Elena looked as pale as ever. She could almost be a vampire. She couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of that thought. Putting her fingers through her hair, she pulled it backwards tying it into a pony tail.

Elena wished she still had her family here, she needed them right now. She had Bonnie, Caroline and Matt, sure… but other than that, she was truly alone in the world. No one to hold her in the nights she'd cry, no one to cook her meals and look after her. In her private time, she still had to struggle through everything.

Deciding she wanted to just sleep for now, Elena headed to the bedroom. Flopping down on the double bed, she let out a sigh. Pulling the teddy bear from her childhood into her arms, she snuggled down under the covers, rubbing her face into the pillows. It welcomed her and made her feel protected. It took her back to her dad telling her that the monsters couldn't get you if you were under the covers, it was a shield.

Hours flew by as Elena went into a deep sleep. Her dreams were disturbed with her parents and Jeremy's deaths. Her inner nightmares made the dreams worse, pulling apart the actual facts and just making it into one lengthy horror movie.

A ringing pulled her from her sleep, making her feel disorientated. Elena dragged herself from bed, heading down the stairs with heavy feet.

"Just coming!" She groggily shouted out as the persistent ringing carried on.

Opening the door she was greeted with the man from earlier, she was able to notice now that he had ice blue eyes with a deep terror and passion behind them. He had scruffily raven black hair, the rest of his attire following the colour theme of his hair.

"Are you Stefan's brother?"

"That would be me. I'm Damon," he said with an unrecognisable tone to his voice.

"Well hi Damon, what can I do for you?" Elena lent herself against the door, thanking her past self for not getting into pyjamas. That would have just been awkward for first impressions.

"We were wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner? It's Italian."

"Oh, um- " She hadn't been expecting an offer like that. "Sure, I'd love to. Would you mind giving me a couple of minutes and then coming over? I just need to sort some things out."

Damon gave her a little smirk, nodding. "That's fine, Stefan's just finishing up."

"Oh, he cooks?"

"We both do, our family is of Italian descent. Recipes and the art of cooking were taught into each generation, so it's authentic food you will be eating."

"I can't wait then. See you in a few," she nodded at him with a polite smile. Waiting for him to head back to the boarding house, she closed the door and took in another deep breath. Her lungs were hurting, her muscles, her head… just everything. She needed to take her medication desperately; her sleep had messed up her pill intake causing her to suffer exponentially. They tasted like chalk as she downed them with a glass of water.

Grabbing a pair of simple black pumps, Elena placed them on her feet and was ready to go around to the boarding house. She didn't need to do anything more, she still had her jacket on from earlier. It made her easier for now, less effort. Less energy wasted. Less pain from moving about.

Elena locked the door behind her, heading over to the boarding house finally. In twilight light, the flowers entwining looked mystical, gleaming almost against the semi darkness. As she was about to knock on the front door, it opened. Her hand fell through the door, causing her to fall off balance. Elena felt hands go around her, steadying her wobbling body. Looking up she was greeted with Damon smirking. Elena pushed herself away from him, slightly embarrassed she was literally falling into practically a strangers arm.

"Welcome Elena. If you'd like to follow me," he said as he showed her the way into a beautiful dining room. There was a deep cherry coloured wooden table that could fit around 20 people. Paintings covered the wall, ones that almost looked like they could be the real deal. It was entirely possible; Elena had heard this boarding house had been around for a very long time.

Stefan came through with a welcoming smile, carrying three bowls of pasta. He set them down in the designated places, the pleasant smell of home cooking wafting up and filling Elena with the real sense of home. There was a simple sauce with it but knowing Italian food, it was bound to be far more complex than what it looked. The flavours would be rich and deep yet at the same time not over whelming or conflicting with each other.

She thanked both brothers for inviting her round before she sat down, feeling a slight wave of nausea. Elena was determined to fight it off, it had been a long time since she had met new people – she wasn't about to ruin it from health conditions. This is just what she needed after today, people to cook her meal and have something more than sit in a pit of loneliness. She hadn't realised it till now but she was suddenly very glad for the arrival of the Salvatore brothers.

Elena began to eat, murming appreciation for the authentic Italian food. It was like an explosion of amazing inside her mouth, truly an experience she wished she'd had before now.

"So, Elena. What are your hobbies?" Damon asked starting intently at her, barely touching his food. Odd, Elena thought. Neither was his brother, were they simply not hungry but had been polite in offering her to come around?

She politely put down her knife and fork. "Writing I suppose, reading, the general kind of things."

"And what in particular do you read?"

"Mostly horror. I've read a lot of vampire books."

The two brothers exchanged a laugh and a secret glance with each other.

"And do you enjoy those?" Damon carried on to quiz.

"I suppose so. The whole idea is ludicrous of course; but they are enjoyable."

"Of course it is," He stated at her, a playful smirking on his lips. It made her feel uncomfortable, like she was missing out on some secret joke. The food she had ingested had begun to react to her pills and general state of health, fighting once more the feeling of nausea. Before she hadn't had anything left in her stomach to actually throw up, she was safe. Until now.

"If you'd excuse me, I need to use the bathroom."

Stefan nodded, getting up himself. "I'll show you where it is, it's easy to get lost in a big place like this."

Elena got up, following Stefan, holding onto her stomach. He gave her an odd look as she entered the bathroom, curious as to why she didn't lock the door. He heard the noise of her violently throwing up. Worried, he entered the bathroom.

"Elena, are you okay?"

It was the second time someone had asked her that today. And no, she wasn't. She couldn't say that though, it's not what people really wanted to hear.

"It's not the food, just so you know-" she gurgled out at him, glad her hair was already tied back.

"Are you sick?"

Elena let out a snort at this point. "In some ways, yes."

"In some ways?"

"Yes, just only not in the sense of having a sniffly nose."

She didn't know why she was telling him this; he was a complete strange to her. They always did say it was easier to tell a stranger something, they didn't know you well enough to judge. Even if they did, what did it matter? They were a stranger.

Elena got up from the toilet, performing the routine she had earlier. Leaning on the top of the toilet seat, she looked at Stefan, observing him. She bit her lip, unsure of if this was the right decision to do. Should she really tell a stranger? He was new into town; he probably didn't know anybody yet.

"Do you mind me asking what you have?" He asked in a polite manner. It seemed that Stefan was the politer of the two brothers, whilst Damon seemed to have a reckless bad boy quality to him.

"I've got cancer."

Stefan frowned, clearly emotionally distressed by her statement.

"Is it…?"

"Yes, it's terminal. I've got a year left supposedly; they can do nothing for me. It's so far gone, chemo and surgery would do nothing."

"What about your family?"

"They're gone. Dead. It's just me now… I'd thought, well when this first happened and I'd begun to feel sick it was just my grieving for them. Grief comes in so many different ways; everyone just assumed it was that. Apparently not."

"So you throwing up was a by product of the cancer?"

"Pretty much. I'm screwed."

"Have you told anyone?"

"My best friend and you. I don't really want the sympathy from people, or peoples effort to be friends with me because they're too guilty for their past actions."

"I won't say a word."

Meanwhile, in the dining room Damon had overheard the whole conversation. Perks of having vampire hearing. It was almost like a weird twist of sick fate that the one human in the world who looked like Katherine and was the only living entity was destined to die just like her. Fate really wanted to screw him over.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**I love reading reviews, so why not leave me one? :) Free cookies for all.**

**Hope you liked the first chapter.**  
><strong>I hadn't seen anyone cover a storyline like this before, so I hope it's something fresh and new for you guys. It made me cry a little whilst writing it, very emotional storyline!<strong>

**If you have any questions about this, please feel free to leave them and I shall answer them the best I can, as long as they don't ruin a future storyline.**

**Hope you've all had a lovely weekend, stay safe!**  
><strong>nightssodivine x<strong>


End file.
